De Nile
by Fin-Anoushka
Summary: Korea comes to China with a request. Sort of one sided Korea --- China.


China looked at his brother. It grieved him to see him like this. Without the stupid grin on his face, hanging his head and looking like something horrible had happened. He had just asked something and China had yet to answer.

The question had shocked him.

Or it was more like a request.

It wasn't like China hadn't known about his brothers feelings, he had just always tried his best to ignore them.

But now Korea had come to him with a request and a promise.

"_Hyung-nim....I want to do something. I know you don't want to do it but I promise if you just let me do that one thing, I will let it go and not bother you anymore. I wont...do those things to you aniki. Or ask anything anymore. Just let me do it once before that..."_

China closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, replaying in his mind what Korea had just asked

".._..let me kiss you, aniki."_

Opening his eyes, China looked at the poor boy in front of him. Immediately after his request he had gone like that, as if he was waiting for and ready to face a complete rejection.

_Why are you like that Yon-soo? It makes your brother sad to see you like this._

China looked away, thinking. He shouldn't say yes, he didn't even want to.

It wasn't right to do that, they were brothers and he wanted for it to remain that way.

But Korea had said he'd let it go after that?

And how bad could it be?

Sure he could handle just one kiss?

He loved his brother, even if not like that, maybe it'd even feel good?

_No! It wouldn't feel good, it's Yon-soo!_

China exhaled slowly before turning his gaze back at Korea.

_But one kiss. One kiss, it can't be that bad? It'd make him happy. And he even said that after it he would.._

"Yon-soo..."

China touched Korea's jaw gently and the younger male immediately looked up, eyes wide and full of emotion that China didn't recognize and made him swallow nervously.

"Aniki?"

_Just one kiss. It's all he asked for._

China shook his head and leaned closer, stopping himself when their lips were only few inches away. Korea was tense, staring into his eyes with that weird emotion written on his face.

"Just once. Remember it Yon-soo, just once."

China looked at Korea sternly until the other registered his words and nodded slowly, reaching up to press his hand against china's hair, caressing it slowly.

The touch almost made China shiver but he repressed it, not wanting to encourage the boy.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer.

_Just once.._

When their lips met, China could almost feel Korea's racing pulse through his lips. The younger male quickly responded to the kiss and pressed their lips harder together, though not at all as hard as China had thought he would.

He was gentle.

It made China's insides twist. He could _feel_ how much Korea had wanted this. Oh, he had wanted this so bad.

And still he was gentle and careful not to scare his brother away.

Yes, his brother. This was wrong what they were doing. Still China had agreed to do it.

_Just this once._

He reminded himself when he came back from his thoughts to this very moment and felt the much less experienced lips against his. China moved his hands to rest on his brothers shoulders. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was long and meaningful.

_It's meaningful to Yon-soo. He wanted it so bad. I can do it this once for him. He promised to let it go after this._

Finally the kiss ended and China pulled back, not opening his eyes at first.

_There._

When he finally opened his eyes, China saw his brother staring back at him. Korea had flushed cheeks and he breathed a bit more heavily than before, eyes open and full of gratitude and something else...

Need?

"Aniki...."

Korea leaned closer again.

China didn't move back.

They stared into each others eyes, China trying to keep his face from giving out any of his thoughts and Korea's face full of that weird unnerving emotion.

"Once more?"

_No. Not once more. You already got what you wanted, now go away and let it go. We are brothers and all we ever will be is brothers. Let it go and see how twisted you are, wanting to do this._

"....just once more. Then you'll stop aru."

Korea looked like he couldn't believe his luck.

He didn't waste time and leaned closer, pressing their lips together again.

He slid his hand in China's hair, not asking for him to open his mouth with his tongue, not pulling their bodies closer, just kissing him just as tenderly as before.

It annoyed China and he didn't know why.

_Why isn't he being himself? I can't say no when he's so.....like that._

The kiss broke once again and they pulled apart. China wasn't sure if the loud heartbeat in his ears was his own or did he just hear Korea's. It was so quiet around them.

Why did he let it happen again?

He should get a hold of himself and ask for his brother to leave now, he already got what he wanted.

China was pulled from his thought again.

" Once more?"

"...You're pushing your luck aru."

"I know."

A grin.

It faded quickly though and Korea was staring at China again with that serious face.

"Don't look at me like that Yon-soo."

"Like what aniki?"

"Like that aru"

"Like w-"

Korea didn't get to finish his sentence when China grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together a bit too forcefully, causing both of them wince when their teeth clanged together.

_I'll show you. You wont ask for more after this. Stupid boy._

Korea's eyes were wide and he didn't move, not expecting for China to do anything like this.

He was too shocked to even respond to the kiss at first but caught up to the situation quickly and wrapped his arms around his older brother, closing his eyes and kissing him deeply.

_This will be enough for you._

China felt the arms around him but didn't let it distract him now, determined to do what he intended to.

He pressed himself against Korea and held his brothers head in place, gripping his hair with both hands. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue out, forcing Korea to open his mouth, pushing in.

Not like Korea was resisting.

Korea was in fact shuddering and holding China tightly against him as they kissed so hard it made them both gasp for air when they could.

This kiss wasn't tender or soft.

It was needy and deep and didn't have any bit of innocence in it as Korea let his feelings finally show through and China....just went along.

At least he thought that was it when the kiss finally ended.

Korea was still tightly holding China against himself and China still grasped Korea's hair, they were both panting heavily, eyes closed.

_That....should be enough for you._

China was the first one to move, pushing Korea's shoulders to show he wanted to go.

The intimacy unnerved him.

Korea immediately let go and let his hands fall, his face was bright red but finally that seriousness and the weird emotion in his eyes had disappeared.

_There. Finally you're back to yourself Yon-soo. This will do._

China didn't say anything when he stood up and walked to the door, leaving Korea there.

He stopped in front of the door though when he heard a hoarse voice behind him.

"Thank you aniki."

China stared at the wooden surface of the door, not saying anything, waiting for Korea to continue like he knew he would.

"I promised."

_And you keep your promises, I know it Yon-soo, I know._

China nodded slowly and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and closing it behind him.

This was what they had both wanted.

Korea had wanted to kiss him.

China had wanted to be left alone.

China knew Korea didn't break his promises.

Why did it make his chest hurt?

_Don't be stupid._

He straightened his posture, lifting his jaw up and looking forward.

_This is how it's supposed to be. Good thing he will finally leave me alone. Maybe I should go and throw a party._

_China started walking, not looking back, not thinking about his brother in the room he just left._

_  
But for some reason he didn't feel like throwing a party._


End file.
